


Cat Cafe

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i just got a random surge of inspo and here it is, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Natsume and Mika cuddle and discuss the merits of Mika adopting a cat.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the summary says. I was watching a movie and got knocked over with a sudden desire to write some really cute fluffy natsumika and so this came about. I know I wanna write more of them but I kept things short and simple for this time around.

“Nakkun, I keep tellin’ ya that the landlady won’t let me have a cat.”

It was like a special blend of torture having the Switch leader over his apartment all the time. Depending on the day Natsume would just bring himself but other days he would seem to bring his entire laboratory with him and the two of them would pass the time together working on clothing and alchemy. Today Natsume was showing off his pictures that he had taken last weekend when he and Sora had gone to a cat cafe. 

Apparently Natsume had taken a lot of pictures in order to send them to Tsumugi, likely to make the eldest Switch member feel left out. If Natsume was good at anything it was tormenting people and flirting with people. Mika personally wasn’t sure which of the two he was doing right now, seeing as how Natsume was practically in his lap in order to show him the pictures. Mika was acutely aware of Natsume’s body heat where their sides were pressed together and Natsume’s hand was on Mika’s thigh for balance. 

The two of them had a casual flirtationship for a while, or well, a one sided one. It was normally Natsume flirting with Mika and Mika sputtering out which seemed to amuse the magician. It wasn’t until after the end of their second school year that Natsume had propositioned Mika formally. When asked why he had waited so long Natsume had come back with something along the lines of wanting to spar Mika the watchful gaze of his overbearing and protective oddball nii-sans. For that Mika was eternally grateful. He could barely understand Natsume and Shu without adding in Kanata, Wataru, and Rei. 

Even after the spring of dating leading into their third year Mika still felt like his skin was on fire whenever Natsume was close to him. Sometimes he wondered if it really was magic or a chemical reaction. Either way he enjoyed the feeling of Natsume pressed to his side. 

“But you’d be a cute cat dad.” Natsume came back, pouting at Mika’s landlady comment. “Besides, I have a way with women. I’m sure I could get your landlady to bend the rules just this one time.” he smirked and it made Mika’s heart squeeze. The mischief in Natsume’s eyes was far far too attractive. 

“I’d rather ya not try and seduce my landlady, Nakkun.” Mika chuckled weakly, lifting a hand to nervously brush some of his bangs in front of his blue eye. 

Natsume quickly grabbed the hand in question to stop the action. “Would you rather I seduce you, Mi~ka?” 

As expected Mika’s face started to turn scarlet red, while he fumbled around trying to remember how to speak Natsume had interwoven his fingers with Mika’s own until Mika finally gave up on speaking and just planted his face into Natsume’s shoulder and let out a wordless whine. 

“Is that a yes?” Natsume chuckled, he was unable to help himself. Mika was just too cute to tease. 

“Ya don’ play fair.” came the muffled response. 

“Of course not, I play to win.” the red head mused back, using his free hand to ruffle his fingers through Mika’s hair. “How about we go to the cat cafe next time you have a day off and if I can convince your landlady to let you have a cat we’ll adopt one of them?”

“We?”

“Of course, don’t you think I’d make a cute cat dad as well, Mika?” 

Mika finally lifted his head up to look his boyfriend in the eyes, though he was still pouting. “I think you’d make a cute anything, Nakkun.” he replied back and leaned forward to give him a brief kiss before Natsume could ruin the moment with another teasing remark. 

When Mika pulled back Natsume was smiling and his cheeks held a faint blush.


End file.
